Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gardening sprinkler, and more particularly to a pistol nozzle of the gardening sprinkler.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 1, a gardening pistol nozzle of the prior art comprises a control lever 10 and a retaining piece 11. The control lever 10 is provided at one end with a retaining edge 13. The retaining piece 11 is provided with a toothed side 12 opposite in location to the retaining edge 13 of the control lever 10. The control lever 10 is used for regulating the flow of water to the nozzle head. The control lever can be so set as to regulate a constant flow of water in conjunction with the retaining piece 11. As the retaining edge 13 of the control lever 10 is retained at a specific position of the toothed side 12 of the retaining piece 11, the constant flow of water is set without calling for the use of one hand of a user of the pistol nozzle to keep pressing the control lever 10. However, the toothed side 12 of the retaining piece 11 and the retaining edge 13 of the control lever 10 are susceptible to damage which is caused by mechanical friction. In addition, the control lever 10 can not be so set that the retaining edge 13 is free from the confinement of the toothed side 12. In another words, the control lever 10 lacks versatility. Moreover, both the control lever 10 and the retaining piece 11 are so exposed that they are vulnerable to damage by impact.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gardening pistol nozzle which is versatile in design and is free of the deficiencies of the prior art pistol nozzle described above with reference to FIG. 1.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the gardening pistol nozzle comprising a nozzle head, a handle, an inner retaining seat, a control knob, an outer retaining seat, and two shifting members. The inner retaining seat is disposed in the handle, while the outer retaining seat is disposed in the control knob. The engagement and the disengagement of the inner retaining seat with the outer retaining seat are regulated by the two shifting members.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.